1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly pertains to an exercising glove for exercising digits of a human hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising devices is known in tire prior art. More specifically, exercising devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercising devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,372; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,541; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,418; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,850; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,231; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,097.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an exercising glove for exercising digits of a human hand which includes an inner glove for receiving a human hand therewithin, digit cups secured to the inner glove for receiving the outermost portion of each digit, a plurality of spring-loaded tension cables extending along a posterior of the glove and operable to resist motion of the glove during closing of the hand, and an adjustment assembly effecting tensioning of the cables to a desired resistance.
In these respects, the exercising glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising digits of a human hand.